Gord Vendome
Gord Vendome is a student at Bullworth Academy and is one of the Preppies. He was voiced by Andrew Gehling. Character Description Gord is a small preppie with brown hair. He wears the Aquaberry Sweat vest and has his school shirt sleeves rolled up. He wears brown Aquaberry shoes. Gord speaks in a faux English accent. While his surname suggests French heritage, the game does not address it. Characteristics Gord has a taste for expensive clothing, particularly the Aquaberry label, and wishes he his father would buy him stock in the company. According to Derby, Gord is the best dressed student in the school. His father is a trial lawyer, and Gord himself is studying towards law school, and talks about working at his father's firm over the summer. Gord is bisexual and is one of the boys that Jimmy can make out with during the game. He frequently demeans students poorer then him by calling them 'Trash' and quotes that his father owns their father. In-Game Role At the beginning of Chapter 2, Gord invites Jimmy to visit the Boxing Club in Old Bullworth Vale. Strangely, he has a completely different voice during this cutscene appearance than he does in the rest of the game. Gord is involved in the game when he steals a bike race trophy from Jimmy, following the Race the Vale mission. During Chapter Three, he dates Lola behind Johnny Vincent's back, and this is confirmed when Johnny hires Jimmy to take pictures of Gord and Lola together. Jimmy returns the evidence to Johnny, who, enraged, seeks revenge on the prep and his associates. Quotes When conversing with other Preppies *Derby says it's okay to date trashy girls like Lola, as long as you don't bring her to any parties. *I can't believe they're going to grade based on accomplishment, my family has given so much to Bullworth When walking around talking to himself *I am really the best dressed at Bullworth? I must be, Derby wouldn't lie to me. *I wonder if Derby will ever pay back the money I lent him. *Perhaps it's true, poor people have more fun, because they are more real. *I'm really starting to like that Lola girl, too bad daddy will never approve. When Insulting *Trash like you isn't wanted around here, GET OUT! *PAUPER! *Get a JOB! When shoving *My daddy owns your daddy. *You deserve to be poor! When fighting *I'm an excellent boxer you know. *You're going back to the poor house! *You better not damage my clothes! While watching a fight *Oh a fight, how very amusing! After being knocked out *My Aquaberry sweater! *My dad is going to sue you! Before Being Handed Flowers *I don't want to come across as a materialist, but some token of appreciation would go a long way. Before Being Kissed *Have you ever been kissed by a rich boy? After Being Kissed *I feel so deliciously DIRTY now! *That might have been slumming, but I liked it! Vendome, Gord Vendome, Gord